


The On-Call Room

by Boundboy



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Bondage, Foot Fetish, M/M, Romance, Tickling, restrained
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundboy/pseuds/Boundboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Halstead meets up with Connor Rhodes after a long day at Chicago Med</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Shift

Will had just finished his shift when he spotted Conner walking down the hall. “Hey, how are you?” Will asked Conner. Connor replied “fantastic, I have a surprise for you so meet me in the on-call room”. “Can’t wait” chimed Will. “Oh and one last thing wear that business suit you aways keep handy in your locker ok?” Connor called before getting into the elevator. Will walked as fast as he could towards the locker room without drawing any attention to himself. He took off his scrubs and was standing in his black briefs before putting on his dress pants as well as a shirt and tie. He slipped out of the locker room and headed up to the on-call room. There was no real worry of Will and Connor being caught, as that on-call room was at the opposite end of the hospital away from all the chaos of the ER. Will slipped inside the pitch black room and heard Connor say “don’t forget to lock the door babe”. Will happy obliged and after locking the door stumbled around in the dark until he felt his hand land on Connor’s leg. “Oh, I see you found me” Connor said before turing on the lamp and revealing Connor in his scrubs holding a pair of leather restraints that he must have swiped from the storage area. “Wow” was all that Will could say as he felt the blood instantly rushing to his crotch area. “All I need is someone to strap me down, you in?” asked Connor. “Do you even have to ask” replied Will as he started straddling Connor and began to secure to straps to the underside of the bed. Then Will leaned in and secured the leather cuffs around Connors wrists, which left them about waist height before sliding down and securing his ankles. Will then turned and squatted over Connors face showing him how hot his ass looked in those pants. “Oh you know Will if I wasn’t tied down right now I would so squeeze that ass” Connor cried. “I know, but alas you look so hot strapped down so I’m not going to untie you just yet” said Will. Will then started pull off his tie and tied it around Connor’s mouth gagging him. Will was certain it turned Connor on even more because of the moans that he let out and the bulge in his pants had started to grow even more. Will then slowing unbuttoned his shirt before tossing it off to the side of the room. “Hey why am I the only one stripping” cried Will, right before he grabbed a pair of surgical scissors and cut off Connor’s shirt. Which led to a string of long moans coming from Connor. Will then unhooked his belt and pulled down his pants leaving him in his black briefs. Then Will used the scissors to cut off Connor’s surgical pants leaving him strapped down to the bed in his blue boxers. Will then started to slowly run his hands across Connor’s abs and snaked his hands down on top of his crotch. This sent Connor into a moaning fit as Will ran his hands up and down his body. Right before Connor was about to climax Will’s phone began to buzz…

“Crap, I was so close to wining” shouted Will as he bent down to remove Connor’s gag. “You know the rules, we only get 15 minutes to tie each other up and make them climax so…now it’s your turn Will!” Connor said excitedly. Connor wasted no time once he had been untied. He repositioned the restraints and had Will lay down on the bed. Connor strapped Will’s wrists to the top of the bed, leaving his ticklish armpits exposed before strapping his ankles down. Connor then reached down beside the bed and pulled out his gym bag. “Look here” said Connor dangling a sock over Will’s face. “Come on man really, don’t do that please” replied Will. “Babe you can’t even lie to me, I saw you sniffing my gym socks and shorts last week” sneered Connor. “Fine you got me, but only that one sock, ok?” was all Will could say before Connor stuffed the sock into his mouth. Connor used one hand to hold the sock in Will’s mouth and slid his second hand down Will’s body which received a bunch of moans from Will. Then Connor dug deeper into his gym bag and pulled out the blue bandana that he normally uses at the gym and put it over Will’s mouth gagging him. He then pulled out a small bag containing 2 vibrators and a roll of tape. Connor taped the 2 vibrators to Will’s inner thighs and then positioned himself over Will’s body. He activated the vibrators and began to tickle Will’s armpits, which caused him to climax. “Yes I won” cried Connor before he stood up and went to the door. “Mmmph” cried Will. “Don’t worry Will I’ll be back for our second round I just have to get more supplies” said Connor as he opened the door and locked it behind him so nobody would walk in on Will like that. As he walked down the hall he wondered “did I leave the vibrators on? Oh well I’ll just check when I get back”.


	2. Connor's Lucky Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor searches the supply closet for something else to use to tie down Will

Connor quickly slipped out of the on-call room, fortunately he had grabbed the suit that Will had worn and thrown it on (minus the tie of course). He made his way to the storage closet where he had stolen the leather restraints from and began to look for more things he could use to tie up Will. Connor was searching but couldn’t find anything besides patch kits until he reached down to the bin that was in the far back corner of the room. Connor looked inside and couldn’t stop smiling, “Will is going to flip when he see’s this” he thought. Connor pulled out the straitjacket, folded it over his arm to make it look like a regular coat and ran back to the on-call room. Connor opened the door to the on-call room, slipped inside then locked the door. “Will guess what I found” Connor said before turning on the lights. Will’s eyes widened when he saw the straitjacket Connor brought. Connor bent over Will and removed the 2 vibrators off Wills thighs (which were turned off). Connor then grabbed his gym bag and pulled out another blue bandana which he placed over Will’s eyes, and the removed the one gagging him. Then Connor sat on Will’s chest and began untying him. Once Will was untied Connor let him off the bed while he removed the leather restraints and tossed them to the side. “I’m so hot for you right now” said Will as Connor put the straitjacket on him. “I’m hot for you too babe” replied Connor as he did up the first strap on the jacket. Once Will’s arms were sort of secure Connor leaned in and kissed him. Connor didn’t stop there, as they were kissing he ran his hands down Will’s body. He started with Will’s pecs first then slid his hand down further to his abs. Connor finally broke away from the kiss which made Will complain, but Connor got his hand over his mouth before Will said anything else. Connor then secured the last straps around Will’s arms, then he bent down and pulled the bottom straps through Will’s legs, which made Will’s bulge stand out even more. Connor then moved Will to the bed and laid him down. Connor then reached into his gym bag once again and pulled out his gym shorts, which he shoved into Will’s mouth and secured it using another bandana. “Mmmmh, mmmmh” cried Will. Connor then pulled off his shirt and pants exposing his blue boxer and started to straddle the bound Will. Will kept tossing and turning, which nearly threw Connor off a few times. So Connor just drove down harder which made them both even hornier. Then Conner had to look up at the time and realized that him and Will were going to be late for dinner, which ended their game in a hurry. Connor quickly untied Will and began to put on his suit he had stashed underneath the bed. “Come on Will we are going to be late” yelled Connor as he ran out of the room. “Be there I one second” replied Will as he slipped the leather restraints and straitjacket into Connor’s gym bag and ran after him. Will couldn’t wait to get revenge on Connor after dinner, he would win this game or shoot his climax trying.


	3. Upstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Connor have fun after dinner

Will and Connor exited the hospital though the back entrance. They made there way to Will’s car, it was a Red 2015 Ford Focus. Connor hopped in the passenger side and Will hopped into the driver side and started the engine. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the highway before turning into the parking lot of the Four Forks. Will looked over towards Connor and asked “Do you really want to eat here or do you want takeout?”. Connor replied “For sure, I didn’t really want to eat at this place anyways”. Will threw the car into drive and pulled back onto the highway, Will drove for 10 minutes before pulling into the driveway of their apartment. Will and Connor both got out of the car, Will reached behind the seat and grabbed Connor’s gym bag. After entering the apartment Will grabbed Connor by the tie and pulled him into a big kiss. “This is making me so hot” Connor said. Will looked down and noticed the huge bulge growing in both of their pants. “Connor you go call the pizza place, and I will meet you upstairs” Will said. Will ran upstairs and headed into the bedroom. Will yanked all the sheets off their bed and pulled out some lengths of rope from their dresser. Will created cuffs out of the rope then secured it to the corners of the bed. Meanwhile Connor finished ordering pizza and headed upstairs to meet Will. Connor opened up the door and noticed Will sitting on the bed in his suit. "Come on in" said Will, Connor closed the door and said "The pizza is on its way so make this quick". Connor walked towards Will and grabbed him by the tie pulling him closer. Then Will laid his hands on Connors ass and started to slide them up and down his back. Suddenly Will grabbed Connor’s belt and spun him around so Connor had his back to the bed. Then Will pushed Connor onto the bed and began straddling this groin. Then Will slowly began to place Connor’s wrists at the corners of the bed. “You know I’m aware of what your doing Will” said Connor. “Yeah I know it just makes it hotter when you pretend you don’t have a clue babe” replied Will. Will grabbed the makeshift cuffs he had hidden under the bed and slid Connor’s wrist through, and then tighten then so Connor would be unable to slide his wrists out. Will then proceeded to run his hands down Connor’s body until he reached his ankles. Then Will looped the remaining cuffs over Connor’s ankles and tightened them. “Now that I’m your prisoner I guess your paying for the pizza, right?” asked Connor. “Yah as if, I’m going to use your money” Will replied as he reached into Connor’s back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Will then leaned over and pulled out a roll of duct tape and began to peel it off in front of Connor’s face. “Before I do this I figured I would get a little revenge” said Will as he held up a pair of Connor’s socks which he normally used when he played football with the guys. “No, no n-mmph, mmmph” cried Connor as the socks were placed into his mouth then secured by 3 layers of duct tape. Will put the tape down and began running his hands through Connor’s hair. Will lowered his hands to Connor’s tie and untied it, then brought it up to his eyes blindfolding him. Will the started to unbutton Connor’s shirt, after that was done he reached down and pulled off Connor’s pants leaving him in his blue boxers. Will then undid his tie, pulled off his shirt and pants leaving him in just his tie and black briefs. Will then ran his hand down Connor’s thighs and brought his hands around to squeeze his ass. “Mmmph, mmmph” were all the noises Connor was able to make through the duct tape as Will continued to squeeze his ass. Ding-dong, the doorbell rang. “Ah the pizza must be here” said Will as he slipped on some track pants and pulled off his tie. Will opened up the door and was greeted by the pizza man. Will paid and brought the pizza inside, were we placed it on the counter and ran back upstairs to have more fun with Connor.


End file.
